¿Como hacer el amor?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Una simple curiosidad que formó parte de un bonito recuerdo. Ambos los hicieron de niños... ¿Dos buenos amigos para hacer el amor?


_**Discleimer**_: Y aquí de nuevo diciendo lo de siempre ¬¬, los personajes son exclusivamente de Kubo-san, yo sólo me dedico a realizar locas historias de Rukia-chan e Ichigo-baka XD. Por cierto, es un AU.

.

**¿Cómo hacer el amor?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Una bonita mujer de largos cabellos castaños caminaba por la calle, de la mano sostenía a su pequeño hijo. A pesar de su corta edad –seis años–, éste mostraba molestia en sus infantiles facciones, aquél ceño fruncido lo delataba a la perfección.____Masaki se dirigía a la casa Kuchiki para dejarlo, por unas horas, jugando con la pequeña Rukia. Su esposo y ella tenían mucho trabajo en la clínica y quería que él estuviera entretenido. Fueron recibidos por Hisana, y mientras ellas conversaban, Ichigo aprovechó el descuido para zafarse de su madre y entrar corriendo dentro. Kurosaki le pidió disculpas a la anfitriona por el comportamiento de su hijo y dio una reverencia antes de marcharse._

_Ichigo entró con rapidez al jardín interior de la misión, dirigiéndose impaciente frente a la niña de brunos cabellos que regaba las flores._

—_¡Rukia! _

_Ella dejó su tarea al escuchar el grito y puso atención a su invitado._

—_¡¿Qué quieres, Ichigo?! No grites así, tonto._

_Pero el niño ignoró el ligero regaño, pasando a lo que le interesaba._

—_Tú eres muy inteligente. —Sus palabras provocaron incredulidad en la niña, ella dejó la regadera en el suelo y concentró su atención en la plática. ¿Ichigo la estaba alagando? Cosa extraña, no dijo nada—. Y sabes muchas cosas…_

_Rukia mostró una gran sonrisa._

—_Claro que sí, soy una Kuchiki —aceptó orgullosa._

_Ichigo rodó los ojos ante la mención del apellido, pero decidió pasar de largo su emoción para concentrarse en lo que –desde un principio– quería preguntar. Continuó:_

—_Entonces, tú… ¿sabes cómo hacer el amor? —Al terminar la pregunta, sintió sus mejillas calientes, posiblemente estarían rojas. Tenía vergüenza de no saber qué era "eso". Se suponía que él sabía más que ella._

_La niña llevó un dedo a la barbilla en señal de estar pensándolo._

—_¿Por qué quieres saberlo? _

—_Escuché hablar de eso a tía Yoruichi. ¡Decía que era muy divertido! —habló con ilusión, imaginándose algo tan divertido como el parque de diversiones. Pero después de unos segundos su semblante volvió a cambiar y frunció el ceño—. Le pregunté cómo lo hacías, y ella no quiso decirme, dijo que me explicaría cuando estuviera grande. ¡Pero yo no quiero esperar! _

_Rukia escuchó atenta la explicación de su amigo. Y por la reacción de Ichigo, debía ser muy importante saber el significado de su duda. Kurosaki la había considerado una persona inteligente y no lo defraudaría, aunque sinceramente no supiera a qué se refería. ¡No quería parecer tonta! Menos frente al pequeño de cabellos naranjas. De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza, dándole una solución a su problema._

—_Estás de suerte, Ichigo. Yo sé cómo hacerlo —sonrió complacida al ver el semblante interesado de su amigo—. ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? _

_Kurosaki la observó por un momento y sus orbes zafiro lo convencieron. Aún no le decía a nadie, pero le gustaban mucho esos expresivos ojos claros._

—_Está bien, si es contigo, creo que sí —aceptó, desviando ligeramente la mirada._

_Rukia asintió, aumentó su sonrisa y sujetó la mano de su acompañante._

—_¡Vamos, tenemos que ir a mi habitación!_

_Él no protestó al sentir los delgados dedos entre los suyos, al contrario, dejó guiarse sin protestar. Le agradaba esa sensación._

_En el cuarto de Rukia, aquél que no le gustaba a Ichigo por estar repleto de conejos de Chappy –en las paredes, tapices, sabanas, colchas, muebles y prácticamente en todo–, esperó sentado sobre el suelo mientras Kuchiki buscaba varias cosas en los cajones de su closet. La niña se apresuró a sacar una infinidad de objetos que los ayudarían a "hacer el amor"._

—_Con esto será suficiente._

_Tiró los elementos en la alfombra rosa y ocupó lugar a su lado. Le mostró muchos pinceles, hojas de colores y unas tejeras. Sonrió con mayor emoción al explicarle cómo funcionaba el proceso. Y junto a Ichigo sería más divertido._

—_¡Comencemos!_

_._

_Cuando la tarde cayó, Masaki llegó a la enorme mansión Kuchiki para recoger a su hijo, al verlo salir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella también sonrió. Desde la mañana advirtió que algo le molestaba, al parecer Rukia lo animó bastante. Agradeció lo debido a Hisana y, tomando la mano del niño, comenzaron a caminar por la calle._

—_¿Qué hiciste hoy, cariño? —preguntó curiosa._

_Ichigo sonrió y le contestó a su madre:_

—_¡Hoy hice el amor con Rukia, mamá!_

_La mujer casi tropieza por la repentina respuesta. La incredulidad marcó su semblante y observó directamente a los ojos de su pequeño hijito. _

—_¿Cómo?_

_No fue una cuestión para saber cómo ocurrió, sino una simple expresión de desconsiento. _

—_Sí, mamá, hoy hice el amor con Rukia, y me gustó mucho. ¡Mira! —el niño rebuscó dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una hoja, la desdobló a prisa, revelando un corazón hecho con varios trozos de papeles coloridos._

_Masaki contempló el dibujo y rió levemente ante su morbosa imaginación, sin embargo descubriría la fuente de las definiciones que escuchaba su pequeño nene. Pero sería hasta llegar a casa, mientras disfrutaría del paseo con aquél –aún– inocente niño de ojos miel._

_¡Cada cosa que se les ocurría a esos niños!_

.

I&R

.

Ichigo despertó un poco cansando, bostezó fuertemente y estiró su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Colocó una ligera mueca de sonrisa al recordar lo que había soñado, no un sueño, sino un recuerdo de su infancia. Uno de los más divertidos de ésa época. Aún recordaba la cara de espanto de su madre. Rió más al recordar también el regaño que sufrió Yoruichi cuando Masaki descubrió que lo escuchó de ella.

Volvió a estirarse entre las sabanas y uno de sus brazos sintió una cálida sensación al lado, giró su rostro, encontrándose con la autora de tan agradable piel. Ahí estaba ella. Su respiración pausada escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos de color rosa y no pudo resistirse, se acercó a ella y la besó. Su atrevimiento hizo que la mujer parpadeara un par de veces y abriera sus ojos. Sus pupilas zafiro enfocaron a ese hombre idiota que tanto amaba; ella también sonrió. Rukia estiró sus finos brazos y los llevó a su nuca, entrelazándolos en las hebras naranjas.

—_Estás de suerte, Ichigo. Yo sé cómo hacerlo —_sonrió. Siempre que estaban así de cerca, ella recordaba las palabras que le había dicho siendo niños_—. ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?_

Kurosaki curvó sus labios. En respuesta terminó la distancia que los separaba y la besó nuevamente. Cómo en sus recuerdos, volverían a hacer el amor…

Sólo que ésta vez, no sería precisamente con papel y tijeras.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow!, que les pareció?, les gusto?, a mí si XD, pero bueno es lo que yo digo, jajaja, aunque en verdad espero que también haya sido de su agrado n.n ¡Me encanta el IchiRuki! **_

_**Bueno, creo que por ahora es todo, me retiro, pero por ultimo… Que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
